Not mess with Us
by nantia12
Summary: Kennett story. Η επιστροφή της Μπόνι στον αγαπημένο της Αρχικό είναι κάτι παραπάνω απο επισοδειακή.
1. Chapter 1

Ο Κολ προσπαθούσε ώρες τώρα να βρει το κατάλληλο ξόρκι για να καταφέρει να κάνει τον εαυτό του πηγή δύναμης για το ξόρκι της Νταβίνα. Έπρεπε να πετύχουν αυτήν την φορά. Δεν είχαν περιθώριο για άλλη αποτυχία. Έπρεπε να μετατρέψουν το παλούκι και γρήγορα. Ο Κλάους ήταν μαινόμενη θύελλα και μετά της μάχη με τον Μάικλ είχε χάσει κάθε έλεγχο. Έπρεπε να τον βάλουν σε ένα φέρετρο και γρήγορα. Να γλιτώσουν από τον έλεγχο και την τρέλα του. Πέταγε σελίδες, έσκιζε χαρτιά αλλά δεν έβρισκε αυτό που ήθελε. Αν έκανε τον εαυτό του πηγή δύναμης και η Νταβίνα απορροφούσε από εκείνον θα κατάφερναν να μετατρέψουν το παλούκι. Οι τελευταίες τους προσπάθειες ήταν μεν πετυχημένες αλλά όχι σε μια τόσο μεγάλη επιφάνεια και πάντα θα άφηνε έναν από τους δυο εξαντλημένο.

Ο Κολ χτύπησε τα χέρια του αγανακτισμένος στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια μπροστά του. Στις μέρες του ως βρικόλακας θα είχε θρυμματίσει αυτό το κακοφτιαγμένο κομμάτι πέτρας αλλά όχι πια. Η δύναμη που είχε σαν βρικόλακας ομολογουμένως του έλειπε. Δεν φοβόταν μην του συμβεί κάτι ή αν ο Κλάους του σπάσει τον λαιμό αν μάθαινε τι σχεδίαζε με την μικρή μάγισσα. Αναστέναξε δυσαρεστημένος και έκρυψε το πρόσωπο του στις παλάμες του. Είχε εξαντληθεί. Μέρες τώρα έψαχνε όλα τα γκριμόρια που μπορούσε να βρει, κάθε σημείωση αλλά χωρίς κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί. Αργά ή γρήγορα, ο Κλάους θα έβρισκε και την Ρεμπέκα, θα μάθαινε τα πάντα και τότε εκείνος ήταν αυτός που θα έπρεπε να τιμωρηθεί και όχι ο αδερφός του. Ήλπιζα μονάχα η Νταβίνα να είχε βρει κάτι. Αυτή η μικρή μάγισσα είχε καταφέρει να τον κάνει να ελπίζει σε κάτι καλύτερο. Σε έναν κόσμο χωρίς τον δυνάστη αδερφό του. Ήταν ισχυρή και όπως και να το κάνουμε, είχε μια αδυναμία στις μάγισσες. Χρειαζόταν λίγο καθαρό αέρα, να γεμίσει τους πνεύμονες του οξυγόνο, να τον χτυπήσει λίγο ρεύμα. Σηκώθηκε βαριεστημένα και βγήκε από το μαυσωλείο της οικογένειας της Νταβίνα. Περπάτησε λίγο ανάμεσα στα μνήματα και κατάφερε να αισθανθεί καλύτερα. Κανείς δεν ερχόταν εδώ τέτοια ώρα και έτσι υπήρχε απόλυτη ησυχία, πράγμα που απολάμβανε.

«Είδα την μικρή σου μάγισσα. Χαριτωμένη.» Ποιος ήταν εκεί? Ο Κολ γύρισε να κοιτάξει πίσω του αλλά δεν είδε κανέναν.

«Ποιος είναι εκεί?» φώναξε και άκουσε ένα γέλιο ως απάντηση. Ένα γνωστό γέλιο.

«Με ξέχασες τόσο γρήγορα?» ρώτησε πάλι η γνωστή γυναικεία φωνή και μια σιλουέτα ξεπρόβαλλε μέσα από τις σκιές των δέντρων. Ο Κολ την ήξερε αυτή την γυναίκα. Η Μπόνι σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε έντονα.

«Μπόνι?» ρώτησε αβέβαια. «Άκουσα ότι...»

«Πέθανα? Ναι. Αλλά ο Ντέιμον κατάφερε να με φέρει πίσω.» Σταύρωσε τα χέρια πίσω από την πλάτη της και κάθισε σε ένα τα μνήματα. «Δεν σε φανταζόμουν για τύπο των νεκροταφείων.» του είπε ενώ κοίταζε τριγύρω.

«Είναι ήσυχα. Μου αρέσει. Εσύ τι κάνεις εδώ?» Σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και τον κοίταξε για μια στιγμή πριν του χαμογελάσει γλυκά.

«Ήρθα να σου πω ότι θα αποτύχεις. Δεν θα καταφέρεις να φτιάξεις το παλούκι.» Ο Κολ πάγωσε στα λόγια της. Πως ήταν δυνατό να ξέρει τι έκανε εκείνος και η Νταβίνα όλο αυτό το διάστημα? Υποτίθεται ότι παίρνανε όλες τις προφυλάξεις να μην γίνουν αντιληπτοί. «Είχα πολύ χρόνο διαθέσιμο στην άλλη πλευρά.» του είπε απαντώντας στα ερωτήματα που τον βασάνιζαν αλλά δεν έθεσε φωναχτά ποτέ. Έκανε ενστικτωδώς μερικά βήματα φοβισμένος. «Ω, μην ανησυχείς. Δεν θα πω στον Κλάους τι κάνεις.» Τα χαρακτηριστικά του Κολ μαλάκωσαν. «Αρκεί να σταματήσεις.»

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω.» είπε τσαντισμένος. «Και εσένα σε έχει βλάψει. Και τους φίλους σου. Και την οικογένεια σου. Θα ήταν πολύ καλύτερα χωρίς εκείνον στο προσκήνιο.» Η Μπόνι σηκώθηκε και τον πλησίασε.

«Καλύτερα για ποιόν? Για σένα και την φιλενάδα σου? Δεν σε είχα για άντρα που τρέχει πίσω από την ποδιά μιας μάγισσας Κολ.» Η προσβολή της βρήκε πρόσφορο έδαφος αλλά δεν θα έχανε ποτέ την ευκαιρία να την αντικρούσει.

«Έχω μια αδυναμία στις μάγισσες από ότι θυμάσαι.» της απάντησε ειρωνικά, κλείνοντας της το μάτι. Εκείνη γέλασε.

«Αυτός είναι ο Κολ που γνώρισα. Και μεταξύ μας, χάλια αυτό το σώμα. Προτιμώ το κανονικό σου.» Ο Κολ ασυναίσθητα κοίταξε τον εαυτό του. Του έλειπε το παλιό του σώμα ναι, αλλά τώρα είχε μια δύναμη που δεν είχε σαν βρικόλακας.

«Εμένα μου αρέσει. Μπορώ να βοηθάω τώρα.» Η Μπόνι κατάλαβε τι εννοούσε. Μπορούσε να βοηθήσει στο να ρίξει τον αδερφό του από τον θρόνο που καθόταν και να διεκδικήσει έναν καλύτερο κόσμο για τις μάγισσες της Νέας Ορλεάνης. Αλλά δεν έβλεπε την μεγαλύτερη εικόνα. Δεν ήξερε τα πράγματα που ήξερε η Μπόνι για τον Κλάους. Για την κόρη του, την Ντάλια, την Φρέγια και την Κάρολαιν. Δεν θα άφηνε τον Κολ να βλάψει τον Κλάους. Η Κάρολαιν, ακόμα και αν δεν το παραδεχόταν, δεν θα το άντεχε μετά τα νέα που είχε μάθει για την μητέρα της.

«Σταμάτα την έρευνα για το ξόρκι.» του είπε πιο απότομα τώρα αλλά ο Κολ κούνησε το κεφάλι του πεισματικά.

«Μπόνι, σταμάτα. Δεν θες εσύ ένα καλύτερο κόσμο για το είδος σου? Το είδος μας? Βοήθησε μας.» της πρότεινε αλλά η Μπόνι κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά.

«Όχι. Σταμάτα την έρευνα.» Ο Κολ της γύρισε την πλάτη και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του στο στήθος του.

«Όχι. Μας αξίζει ελευθερία.» Η Μπόνι τον έπιασε από τους ώμους και τον γύρισε προς το μέρος της.

«Τότε λυπάμαι.» είπε πριν αρχίσει να ψέλνει. Ο Κολ προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει από το κράτημα της αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Τι του έκανε? Ένιωθε το σώμα του να γίνεται πιο αδύναμο και να χάνει τον έλεγχο του.

«Σταμάτα.» ούρλιαξε ενώ προσπαθούσε να ξεφύγει. Χτυπιόταν και κουνιόταν μανιασμένα αλλά η Μπόνι δεν σταματούσε. Ήταν σαν να μην ένιωθε τα χτυπήματα του. Την παρακαλούσε και την απειλούσε αλλά εκείνη συνέχιζε να τον κρατά πιο δυνατά από πριν και να ψέλνει με τα μάτια κλειστά. Με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε την Νταβίνα να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους ουρλιάζοντας στην Μπόνι να σταματήσει. Αλλά ήταν πολύ μακριά και η Μπόνι έλεγε ήδη την τελευταία στροφή από το ξόρκι της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε για τελευταία φορά.

«Συγνώμη.» ψέλλισε και το σώμα του χτύπησε το έδαφος...


	2. Chapter 2

Ο Κολ ούρλιαξε και σηκώθηκε απότομα. Ο Κλάους έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω από το στήθος του σταματώντας τον από την κρίση πανικού. Ο Κολ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε έντρομος. Τα αδέρφια του, ο Κλάους και ο Ελάιζα βρισκόντουσαν από πάνω του και τον κοιτούσαν. Ο Ελάιζα με ένα ουδέτερο ύφος και ο Κλάους με ένα σαδιστικό χαμόγελο.

«Καλώς ήρθες αδερφέ.» του είπε και συνέχισε να χαμογελά. Ο Κολ έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά γύρω του. Βρισκόταν στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού τους στην Νέα Ορλεάνη. Ακούμπησε το στήθος του γρήγορα. Δεν είχε πεθάνει? Τσίμπησε το δέρμα του. Όχι δεν είχε πεθάνει. Αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος. Όσο ανακουφισμένος μπορούσε να είναι δηλαδή με τα αδέρφια του γύρω του. Κοίταξε τον Κλάους και ξεροκατάπιε. Ήξερε. Σίγουρα ήξερε τι ετοίμαζε. Εκείνος θα είχε στείλει την Μπόνι σε εκείνον. Και εκείνος νόμιζε... Δεν είχε σημασία τι νόμιζε. Ήταν σχέδιο εξ αρχής και εκείνος είχε πέσει σαν βλάκας στην παγίδα τους. Και τώρα θα τιμωρούνταν για την ανυπακοή του. Ο Κλάους τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι και να σταθεί στα πόδια του. «Ήρεμα, αδερφέ. Δεν έχεις συνέλθει ακόμα.» Ο Κολ τον κοίταξε καχύποπτα. Γιατί ήταν τόσο καλός μαζί του? Τι είχε κάνει? Είδε τον Ελάιζα πίσω του να του κάνει νόημα να κοιτάξει τον εαυτό του. Γύρισε προς τον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη στην άλλη μεριά του δωματίου και έσυρε τα πιασμένα πόδια του μέχρι εκεί. Πάγωσε στο θέαμα. Έφερε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπο του και προσπάθησε να αρθρώσει τον λόγο του.

«Πως...?» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει.

«Πως βρήκα το σώμα σου ή πως η μάγισσα σε επανέφερε?» ρώτησε ο Κλάους ειρωνικά. Συνέχιζε να κοιτά τον εαυτό του μην μπορώντας να το πιστέψει. Είχε επιστρέψει στο παλιό του σώμα. Ήταν βρικόλακας ξανά. Οι μέρες του σαν μάγος είχαν τελειώσει. Η σχέση του με την Ντιβίνα είχε τελειώσει. Όλα είχαν τελειώσει. Άγγιξε την κοιλιά του και τα χέρια του. Του είχε λείψει αυτή η εικόνα του στον καθρέφτη όμως. Δεν μπορούσε να αισθανθεί εντελώς άσχημα. Ήθελε να επανέλθει σε αυτό το σώμα. Δεν περίμενε όμως να γινόταν έτσι ή τόσο γρήγορα. Γύρισε στα αδέρφια του και ξεροκατάπιε. «Δεν θα σε τιμωρήσω, αν αυτό νομίζεις. Ούτε θα σε βάλω στο φέρετρο.» του είπε ο Κλάους σοβαρά. «Εξάλλου το υποσχέθηκα ότι δεν θα το κάνω.» Ο Κολ τον κοίταξε καχύποπτα. Που το είχε υποσχεθεί? «Αρκεί να μου πεις που είναι η Ρεμπέκα και τι ετοίμαζες με την Ντιβίνα.» Ο Κολ έσκυψε το κεφάλι ντροπιασμένος. Ένα κομμάτι του αισθανόταν άσχημα για ότι είχε κάνει στην αδερφή του. Δεν έφταιγε εκείνη αν ακολουθούσε τον αδερφό τους.

«Πρέπει να χαίρεσαι Κολ. Κατάφερες να χωρίσεις αυτήν την οικογένεια περισσότερο ακόμα και από την μητέρα.» του είπε ο Ελάιζα κάνοντας τον να αισθανθεί ακόμα πιο χάλια.

«Πρώτος ο Νικ το έκανε Ελάιζα! Μην ρίχνεις το φταίξιμο σε μένα!» αντέδρασε και φώναξε στα μούτρα του αδερφού του.

«Δεν είπε ότι ο Νικλάους είναι τέλειος αλλά εσύ? Εσύ δεν είσαι έτσι. Τι σου συνέβη?»

«Υποθέτω βαρέθηκα!» φώναξε απηυδισμένος. «Βαρέθηκα να βρίσκομαι κλεισμένος σε ένα φέρετρο κατά βούληση του Νικ! Βαρέθηκα να μην έχω δικαίωμα επιλογής! Βαρέθηκα να σας κυνηγάω από πίσω. Ήθελα ελευθερία. Για μένα και τις μάγισσες.» Ένιωθε ανάλαφρος τώρα που όλο το βάρος είχε φύγει από τους ώμους του με τα λόγια του. Ήξερε όμως ότι θα είχε συνέπειες αυτό του το ξέσπασμα. Ο Κλάους τον προσπέρασε και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα πίσω.

«Μπορούμε να το συζητήσουμε αυτό.» είπε αφήνοντας τον Κολ με το στόμα ανοιχτό...

Η Μπόνι καθόταν καρτερικά στο σαλόνι της Κάρολαιν και περίμενε οποιοδήποτε νέο από το μέτωπο των Αρχικών. Είχε συμφωνήσει να βοηθήσει τον Κλάους με τον αδερφό του σε αντάλλαγμα το να μην τον χώσουν πάλι σε ένα φέρετρο. Η Κάρολαιν δεν ήξερε για αυτή την συμφωνία της. Κανένας δεν ήξερε. Όταν ο Κλάους είχε βοηθήσει κρυφά τον Ντέιμον να την επιστρέψουν στον πραγματικό κόσμο, ήξερε ότι αργά ή γρήγορα θα της ζητούσε αντάλλαγμα. Αλλά αυτό δεν το είχε δεχτεί σαν υποχρέωση αλλά σαν καθήκον. Του χρωστούσε του Κολ και ήξερε ότι του άρεσε η βαμπιρική του πλευρά. Όταν τον είχε δει σε εκείνο το σώμα... Ήξερε ότι δεν μπορούσε να είναι ο εαυτός του. Αυτή η νέα ταυτότητα του στερούσε μια πλευρά του, εκείνη την παιχνιδιάρικη και ατρόμητη πλευρά του που της άρεσε.

«Μπόνι?» φώναξε η Κάρολαιν και την έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις του. Από το βλέμμα της φίλης της, μάλλον την φώναζε εδώ και ώρα. «Πάλι χάθηκες στις σκέψεις σου?» Δεν ήταν παρατήρηση. Ήταν αγνό ενδιαφέρον. Από την ημέρα της επιστροφής της, η Μπόνι φάνταζε να κουβαλά όλα τα βάρη του κόσμου στις πλάτες της. Όλη αυτή γνώση που είχε αποκτήσει, την βάραινε. Ήξερε τόσα πολλά. Πράγματα που δεν θα έπρεπε να γνωρίζει υπό άλλες συνθήκες και δεν ήξερε πώς να τα διαχειριστεί. Δεν μπορούσε να τα μοιραστεί. Δεν ήταν δικά της εξάλλου για να το κάνει αυτό. Το τηλέφωνο της χτύπησε εκείνη την στιγμή, βγάζοντας τα δυο κορίτσια από την αμήχανη σιωπή.

«Παρακαλώ?» απάντησε η Μπόνι και η Κάρολαιν από ευγένεια βγήκε από το δωμάτιο.

«Όλα καλά.» της είπε ο Κλάους και η γραμμή τερματίστηκε. Η Μπόνι άφησε την ανάσα που κρατούσε ανακουφισμένη. Ωραία. Αυτό έφυγε από τους ώμους της. Κοίταξε την φίλη της που μπήκε τότε στο δωμάτιο. Αν είχε ακούσει, δεν έκανε κανένα σχόλιο. Η Μπόνι της χαμογέλασε και σηκώθηκε και έφυγε. Προχώρησε ανακουφισμένη προς το σπίτι της. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα χέρι να την πιάνει από τον λαιμό και να την χώνει σε ένα σκοτεινό στενό. Έφερε γρήγορα τα χέρια της στο κεφάλι του θύτη της αλλά σταμάτησε όταν είδε το πρόσωπο του.

«Γιατί δεν αντιδράς?» ρώτησε ο Κολ. Η Μπόνι χαλάρωσε το σώμα της και έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει. Το κράτημα του χαλάρωσε και εκείνο.

«Βλέπω βρήκες τον παλιό κακό σου εαυτό.» Τράβηξε το χέρι του από πάνω της αλλά συνέχιζε να της μπλοκάρει τον δρόμο με το σώμα του.

«Η Νταβίνα?» την ρώτησε. Την είχε πειράξει άραγε?

«Προσπάθησε να με χτυπήσει. Είναι πολύ νέα ακόμα όμως. Ο αδερφός σου την εμπόδισε. Είναι καλά.»

«Δεν ρώτησα αν εκείνη είναι καλά. Για σένα ρωτάω. Σε πείραξε?» Η Μπόνι κούνησε το κεφάλι της αρνητικά.

«Δεν πρόλαβε.» Ο Κολ ξεφύσησε ανακουφισμένος. «Ανησυχούσα για σένα.» συμπλήρωσε και ο Κολ την κοίταξε κατάματα.

«Και εγώ ανησύχησα για σένα.» της είπε μετά από μια μακρόσυρτη σιωπή. Η Μπόνι χαμογέλασε και εκείνος δεν μπόρεσε να χαμογελάσει και εκείνος το ίδιο. «Λοιπόν, σου αρέσω περισσότερο σε αυτό το σώμα?» ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα και η Μπόνι γέλασε.

«Ασυζητητί.» του απάντησε εύθυμα αλλά αμέσως το κλίμα βάρυνε. «Λυπάμαι. Που σε εμπόδισα να κάνεις το σχέδιο σου πράξη.» συνέχισε αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάξει.

«Κοίταξε με.» την παρακάλεσε σιγανά αναγκάζοντας την να τον κοιτάξει φέρνοντας τα δάχτυλα του στο πηγούνι της και σηκώνοντας το πρόσωπο της στο ύψος του δικού του. «Ευχαριστώ. Έτσι μπορώ να είμαι ο εαυτός μου ξανά. Και τα βρήκα και με τα αδέρφια μου.» Ο Κολ έγειρε μπροστά προς το μέρος της και σκέπασε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του σε ένα γλυκό φιλί. Η Μπόνι ξαφνιάστηκε για μια στιγμή αλλά τον φίλησε πίσω όταν ξύπνησε από το σοκ. Απομακρύνθηκε απρόθυμα από εκείνη και της χάιδεψε το πρόσωπο. «Για να ξέρεις, αυτό το σώμα ανήκει σε σένα.» είπε και εξαφανίστηκε αφήνοντας την Μπόνι να χαϊδεύει ασυναίσθητα τα χείλη της. Χαμογέλασε μόνη της και βγήκε από το σοκάκι. Γύρισε προς τα πίσω και κατευθύνθηκε ξανά προς το σπίτι της Κάρολαιν. Αν ήθελε να μιλήσει με κάποιον για έναν Αρχικό που της έχει κλέψει την καρδιά, δεν υπήρχε καλύτερο άτομο...


End file.
